Naruto Diaries: Part II
by adrian white
Summary: diaries of naruto & friends
1. Chapter 1

* Naruto does not belong to me, it is not owned by me, I just want to ask him for a while ...

* * *

Sasuke July 13th I'll kill you! Gaara!

Yesterday, after Naruto left my house, I decided to follow the bear, to see if he takes it too hard, that Gaara! It comes a week, and now he's going to ruin everything! I was at the end of the program, I'm his best friend now and we know each other, I planned to get drunk, then ... Well it will happen on its own ... And now that Gaara spoiled me everything! And he is not innocent, I saw him look at the bear.

Whew! Fuck! What do I do now?! Maybe I'll turn to others, and do something together ... Naji and Shikamro pretty smart, and even stomach has advantages ... Yes ... I'll talk to them!

* * *

Naji July 13 the plan

Day I went normally, I practiced, I, I "took care of myself", then, in the afternoon, Sasuke came to me with Shikamro and kiba.  
"What do you want?" I asked  
Shikamro said "in general? Nice house and a good job, you? Help, we're going to get Naruto, and we need to help us," I was shocked, what? They also like it? "What do you mean" get Naruto? "Get him out?" I  
"Yes," Sasuke replied  
"Ok, what do you want me to do?" I  
Shikamro said, "We invited him to drink tomorrow, no Sasuke" I did not understand "Naruto pissed at him ... long story, having hired him completely, you and kiba going to kiss and leave, I'll tell him that you experience with each other, and my, chogi, and Sakura it looks okay, and I'm thinking about doing it but do not know who ... So, Sasuke arrives, and I'll kiss him, Sasuke say it is not a bad idea ... like Naruto realizes that it is not such a bad idea ... " "Perfect! Wait ... what happens then?" I asked "We promised this evening no one will do anything ... except a kiss," said Shikamro "What about Garra?" I asked "Do not worry, I'll take care of it ..."

* * *

Gaara July 13 Repression

"Yes, go on! Stronger! Faster! Ahhhhhhh!" Said Sakura  
"Here it comes! Here I come! Ahhhhh!" I  
"Just to make sure you know, it's just a fling, I do not love you, I love someone else, so do not fall in love with me," I told her, after having been with Naruto, I had to unpack my horniness somehow, and it was simply there ...  
"I know ... I love Sasuke, my team, but it turns out he loves Naruto! Whew!" She said, I realized that ...  
"I know it's hard when you love someone who does not love you back ..."  
When I left home I went to Sakura of Naruto, just practicing walking on water, "Naruto!" I shouted, blonde fell "Can not you see I'm in the middle! Putz! What're you doing!?" He screamed at me  
"A little wet? Here, I'll help," I sent him a wave of sand picked it up and returned it to the ground, so I decided to tease the child, and sent the sand to clean it all over, I repeat, sand anywhere ...  
"What are you doing? Pervert!'s Not there ..." He flushed, cute!  
"I clean you, so shut up and enjoy the moment!" I replied.  
"Thanks but no name!"  
"Too late, already feeling horny"  
"I knew you pervert!"  
"A little ..."  
"And Gay"  
"No!" He annoyed me a bit  
"Gaara gay! Guerrero gay!"  
"Shut up! Dog! I'm not gay! Only today I fucked someone"  
"Really who?"  
I'm sick of it! "Sakura!"  
"Liar! She loves Sasuke!"  
"And Sasuke loves you! Was frustrated, and I, so we helped each other ..."  
"Oh ... right ..."  
Naruto bit annoyed me, and I did not want him to understand what I mean by that I'm frustrated, so I left home ... Maybe I'll do something tomorrow ... Maybe tomorrow is the day?


	2. Chapter 2

* Naruto does not belong to me, it is not owned by me, I just want to ask him for a while ...

* * *

Sasuke July 13th I'll kill you! Gaara!

Yesterday, after Naruto left my house, I decided to follow the bear, to see if he takes it too hard, that Gaara! It comes a week, and now he's going to ruin everything! I was at the end of the program, I'm his best friend now and we know each other, I planned to get drunk, then ... Well it will happen on its own ... And now that Gaara spoiled me everything! And he is not innocent, I saw him look at the bear.

Whew! Fuck! What do I do now?! Maybe I'll turn to others, and do something together ... Naji and Shikamro pretty smart, and even stomach has advantages ... Yes ... I'll talk to them!

* * *

Naji July 13 the plan

Day I went normally, I practiced, I, I "took care of myself", then, in the afternoon, Sasuke came to me with Shikamro and kiba.  
"What do you want?" I asked  
Shikamro said "in general? Nice house and a good job, you? Help, we're going to get Naruto, and we need to help us," I was shocked, what? They also like it? "What do you mean" get Naruto? "Get him out?" I  
"Yes," Sasuke replied  
"Ok, what do you want me to do?" I  
Shikamro said, "We invited him to drink tomorrow, no Sasuke" I did not understand "Naruto pissed at him ... long story, having hired him completely, you and kiba going to kiss and leave, I'll tell him that you experience with each other, and my, chogi, and Sakura it looks okay, and I'm thinking about doing it but do not know who ... So, Sasuke arrives, and I'll kiss him, Sasuke say it is not a bad idea ... like Naruto realizes that it is not such a bad idea ... " "Perfect! Wait ... what happens then?" I asked "We promised this evening no one will do anything ... except a kiss," said Shikamro "What about Garra?" I asked "Do not worry, I'll take care of it ..."

* * *

Gaara July 13 Repression

"Yes, go on! Stronger! Faster! Ahhhhhhh!" Said Sakura  
"Here it comes! Here I come! Ahhhhh!" I  
"Just to make sure you know, it's just a fling, I do not love you, I love someone else, so do not fall in love with me," I told her, after having been with Naruto, I had to unpack my horniness somehow, and it was simply there ...  
"I know ... I love Sasuke, my team, but it turns out he loves Naruto! Whew!" She said, I realized that ...  
"I know it's hard when you love someone who does not love you back ..."  
When I left home I went to Sakura of Naruto, just practicing walking on water, "Naruto!" I shouted, blonde fell "Can not you see I'm in the middle! Putz! What're you doing!?" He screamed at me  
"A little wet? Here, I'll help," I sent him a wave of sand picked it up and returned it to the ground, so I decided to tease the child, and sent the sand to clean it all over, I repeat, sand anywhere ...  
"What are you doing? Pervert!'s Not there ..." He flushed, cute!  
"I clean you, so shut up and enjoy the moment!" I replied.  
"Thanks but no name!"  
"Too late, already feeling horny"  
"I knew you pervert!"  
"A little ..."  
"And Gay"  
"No!" He annoyed me a bit  
"Gaara gay! Guerrero gay!"  
"Shut up! Dog! I'm not gay! Only today I fucked someone"  
"Really who?"  
I'm sick of it! "Sakura!"  
"Liar! She loves Sasuke!"  
"And Sasuke loves you! Was frustrated, and I, so we helped each other ..."  
"Oh ... right ..."  
Naruto bit annoyed me, and I did not want him to understand what I mean by that I'm frustrated, so I left home ... Maybe I'll do something tomorrow ... Maybe tomorrow is the day?


End file.
